Hunger Games My Version
by MoonBeam520
Summary: Charlotte knows how heart breaking the Hunger Games can be. She had watched her best friend Primrose fall to pieces when her sister volunteered for her. Now she's up on the chopping block, with her brother, Oliver, who's sole purpose is to protect her.


Hunger Games Book 4

Struggling

I awoke drenched to the bone in a cold sweat. Shivers crawled up my spine when my body registered how freezing my tiny little house was. The fire must have gone out a few hours ago. I threw the covers off and went over to the next room. There was my seventeen-year-old brother, Oliver lying in a deep slumber on the couch. I usually find him there. He likes to read by the fire but usually falls asleep before he's able to return to our bedroom.

My long black curls hung in matted knots in front of my face making it hard for me to brush them out of my eyes. My mother once told me that God gave me my emerald eyes because it represents my birthstone.

When I reached the fireplace my suspicions were confirmed true. The fire had long since been out. I attempted to light it twice, but it proved impossible with my numb fingers unable to grasp really anything. I knelt beside Oliver who has my same eyes and hair. We were once confused as twins when we were younger until he grew tall and muscular and I stayed thin and still am at age fifteen.

"Oliver." I whisper slightly shaking him. "Oliver, can you light the fire?" his only response was the gentle rhythm of his snore.

"Oliver." I tapped him on the back of his head. This was becoming ridiculous. "Oliver!" I whispered louder hitting him on the shoulder.

He woke up in his usual cranky attitude. "What do you want?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"It's so cold in here. Could you light the fire?"

"Why couldn't you do it?"

"My fingers are too numb."

His expression softened. "Alright." He hopped up off the couch and lit the logs. The soft glow of the fire spread warmth over the entire room. Then it hit me like a wall of bricks, today was the day. Suddenly I felt like my rabbit stew was coming up.

"Don't look so sick Char."

"I'm fine."

"You know I can read right through your lies." He replied taking a seat next to me on the old ratty couch. He massaged my back comfortingly while I refused to look him in the eye. "There's nothing to worry about. Your name's only in the drawing three times. There are thousands of other names in there. The one drawn won't be yours."

"Yours is in there twenty times. Yours could be picked." I said choking on my last few words. Tears were streaming down my face.

"I'd rather my name be picked than yours, Char."

"I don't want your name to be picked. I'd rather mine were. I'm just so… worried."

"Don't be. I'll protect you, Bumblebee." That has been his nickname for me since I was three. It was supposedly his favorite word and he was furious with my parents for naming me Charlotte instead of Bumblebee. It is also told by our parents that he named me that because I once picked up a bumblebee nest full of those little buggers and not one stung me. It was a miracle they had marveled. I'm deathly allergic to bees.

"Tell me one of your stories."I pleaded him. It didn't take much effort for him to finally give in. It was a funny little tale about a brother and a sister who had gotten lost in the woods and discovered a pack of talking wolves. He has the best imagination.

"Ok, now it's time for us to go back to bed. It must be 4:00 in the morning. We only have a few hours shut eye before we have to get ready."

"Fine," I replied. "But I'm staying out here. It's too chilly in our room."

"Fine by me." We curled up like rabbits at the foot of the fire. It could have been singeing off my eyebrows and I still wouldn't be any warmer. Being so anxious for the drawing didn't help much either. My stomach was sick with the anticipation. I just wanted it to all be over.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is my mother shaking us awake.

"Hey, honeybee, I need your help for breakfast." Yes, my family has a thing for calling me the names of bees.

I sat up groggily rubbing my eyes. My morning vision was foggy and I could barely see two feet in front of my face. I punched my brother's arm. "Get up." I yawned.

"Ugh. Morning already?" he complained.

"Yes." My mother replied. "No go help your father fish. Char, could you help wash these roots?"

The entire morning was nonstop preparation for the Hunger Games. My mother had a huge feast prepared for the evening's meal. It was more food than we usually would eat in days. Just another reason to look forward to the drawing being over.

On the beat up old TV in the corner of the room were reruns of the Hunger Games. My favorite was the finally of season 74. Katniss Everdeen is my one true hero. She was so brave volunteering for her sister, Primrose. She's in the same grade as I am. She talked about how wonderful her sister was nonstop. We were such good friends.

I remember it like it was yesterday. The air was damp with humidity. The sun was dull and lifeless. Clouds gloomed over head. It's like the weather could tell something was wrong.

Standing in the front I was side by side with Primrose. She looked ill at ease, just as much as I was. All of the twelve year olds are every year. Even if their names are just in there for the first time there is a possibility. Twelve year olds don't stand a chance in the Hunger Games. Most haven't even hit puberty yet let alone built enough muscle to fight off a seventeen-year-old muscular boy.

I grabbed Primrose's hand. I had been feeling so nauseous. I thought I was going to lose my lunch. That's when Effie Trinket walked on stage brightly dressed in pink. Such a cheerful color for such a somber experience. She seemed happy, beaming with excitement in fact. You could tell she resented our district. It wasn't good enough for her with our entire town being so poor, but that didn't keep her from putting on a good show for the cameras.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds ever be in your favor." The words still ring clear in my ear. Her bubbly voice made the words sound like a big joke. Then came time for the girl's drawing. I remember the circulation in my finger tips being cut off by Primrose's tight grasp on my hand. Effie took her time grabbing one of the off-white strips from the glass bowl.

"Primrose Everdeen." and that's when she was pulled from my reach by people from the capitol. I've never felt so alone. My best friend had just been taken from me. That's when the screaming started.

"No! Primrose!" her sister had tried to reach for her. Frantic and desperate she shouted "I volunteer! I volunteer!" that was one phrase no one in district twelve had used in a long time. The words roused everyone.

Several weeks later, the girl on fire had one. Everyone believed she was desperately in love with Peeta, but I knew better. If she's anything like her sister, she isn't the ditzy, hopeless in love type. It was a façade. A lie anyone who paid attention could see right through. Well, at least I think so. But, I've been told I'm perceptive, with a keen eye for investigation.

"Everything is going to be just fine you two. Stop looking like you just swallowed a bucket of nails." My mother told us ruffling her fingers in our hair. She still treats us like we're five. Before taking our spots in the crowd of teenagers I turned to my brother.

"I love you."I told him. My heart ached for the days we could swim in the river and relax not having to worry about dying a cold-blooded death for the entertainment of the Capitol.

"I love you too." He said. His smile faded as he grabbed my hand. "I'll protect you, Bumblebee." He pulled away disappearing in the sea of kids.

I took a look at some of the newer children. The twelve-year-olds stood frozen with their skin pasty white. My heart ached for them. They're far too young to have to fight for their life in an arena as some sick show put on for the capitol.

I wondered what Effie would be wearing this year. Maybe she's go with the whole natural forest green look or the popular powder blue attire. After several minutes of waiting she had finally arrived in a sleek black limo.

All eyes turned towards her as placed one dark purple shoe on the cement. She rose from her seat in the vehicle looking like a deformed grape. She held her head high in the air as she marched down the walkway taking center stage. A smile was quickly flashed across her face when she realized the cameras were rolling.

She looked so proud of herself as she called out the same blood curdling phrase, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds ever be in your favor!" The sharp sincerity in her words placed me on full alert. Today could be the day I, or worse my brother, am sentenced to death.

I could feel my face tingling as though it were being poked with pins and needles the entire time she went on about how wonderful the Capitol was for murdering the lives of innocent children. Ok, so those weren't her exact words, but they were pretty close. She welcomed to the stage Peeta and Katniss along with drunken Haymitch. Katniss refused to look up from the ground while Peeta shared sympathetic looks with the crowd.

Then came the moment a glass bowl was placed next to Effie by a man in formal attire. He was somber looking almost as though he regretted placing those names on the small stand. "Now comes time for the drawing!" Effie called out. "Ladies first." She grinned. My heart sped up going the speed of a freight train. My lungs in reaction to my heart also sped up trying to supply oxygen to the large amounts of blood flowing to my head. Effie took her sweet old time grabbing the slip of white paper.

Please, I feel like I'm going to faint! I wanted to shout at her. Hurry up! Her eyes grazed over the crowd of children. I swear she winked at me, but I was probably just hallucinating.

"Charlotte Cedar!" even as my name was called out I couldn't believe it. I refused to believe it. The blood rushed back down to my feet causing me to feel even fainter than before.

"No." I whispered. "No there has to be some mistake." The girl next to me grabbed my hand as my knees started to buckle. I believe her name is Melissa Ash. All my life I've known her and she's never gestured any sort of friendship towards me. It's amazing how tragedy can bring people closer together.

Salty tears flowed down my burning cheeks as a muscular man dragged me from her grasp. "Oliver! Oliver!" I shouted as I attempted to free myself from the man. I tugged and pulled back hard kicking and shouting. He dragged me up the stone path and believe me I didn't make it easy for him.

I looked up just long enough to see Katniss's harsh stare and Peeta's pained eyes. I can't do this. I've just been sentenced to death. It seems the guard had finally had enough of my charades and gladly accepted the help of two others. They restrained me in such a way I could barely move.

They tossed me up the steps and I was thrown to the ground. My white flowing gown surrounded my legs in a circle as I lay on the ground. After a few moments I regained my strength and hoisted myself up to a standing position. Then I saw the cameras. "Great." I thought to myself. "No sponsors for me."

Oliver

Effie cleared her throat clearly frustrated with my refusal to be placed on the stage. "Well," she said high pitched and happily fake, "I guess this means it's time for the gentlemen's drawing." She giggled. My anger towards her forced my hands in to balled up fists. I looked out into the crowd trying to find my brother.

At last I spotted him. His jaw was clenched tight and his eyes were locked on Effie. Why wasn't he looking at me? In an attempt catch his eye I mouthed his name. He completely ignored me. Then a light bulb switched on in my head. No.

Effie had just reached her hand into the bowl. I sent telepathic darts at my brother. "Don't do it Oliver!" I shouted in my head. "Don't do it!"

He took several steps freeing himself of the crowd. As he walked up the isle all eyes were locked on him. I could feel tears welling up in the corners of my eyes again. He was steps away from the stage. Effie had dropped the slip of paper she had picked up back into the bowl.

"May I help you?" she asked icily placing both hands on her hips.

"I volunteer." He replied with and equally rigid tone.

"Oliver, no!" I said finally letting my voice escape my lips. "You can't!" Oliver ignored me once again.

"What is your name, dear?" Effie asked with a plastic smile.

"Oliver Cedar."

"Well," Effie replied obviously distraught. "It seems for the first time in history we have sibling tributes for the 77th annual Hunger Games!" as those words were said I dropped to my knees. Unable to stop myself from crying I covered my face with my hands. Now my parents will have lost both of their children.

This has to be a nightmare. It can't be real. My two worst fears in the world, and they have become my reality. When I was finally lifted to my feet by the warm grip of my brother's hands I refused to look him in the eye. Whatever anger I had felt at Effie seemed infinitely small compared to how mad I was at my brother.

"How could you?" I hissed to him under my breath.

He silently took his wrongful place by my side. How could he be so stupid and careless? Our parents can't lose both of us!

"It looks like we have our two tributes! Let's give them a big round of applause!" Effie roared. Out of fear, everyone clapped slowly for the allotted time of ten seconds. Then the crowd fell silent. The anthem played proudly again. Then it was time we head for the capitol.

As the crowd dispersed we were taken away by the angry looking men. Effie was beaming from ear to ear obviously thrilled with our performance.

"Are you crazy?" I shouted at my brother. "Now we're both dead! How could you be so stupid?"

"Char I couldn't let you go into this alone! They'd eat you alive in that game." he said through gritted teeth.

"When are you going to realize I'm not five years old anymore?" I told him heatedly. "I can stand up for myself!"

"The guy from district one is going to be at least twice your size. How are you supposed to fight him off?"

"You can kill a guy more than one way, Oliver."

"Enough you two." Effie interrupted. "This is not the time to fight with each other. We have so many more important things to worry about."

"More important? What's more important than the life of my brother? Are you just stupid or does all that make-up that weighs down your head effect your ability to comprehend what has just happened?"

She stared at me shell-shocked with her jaw dropped. I didn't mean for it to come out that harsh.

"I'm sorry." I spoke softly.

"Well," Effie replied obviously upset with my rude remark. If only I could take back what I'd said. "It's about time we head to the Justice building to say your goodbyes." She finished with superiority.

When we arrived I was thrust into a separate room from Oliver. The room itself was musty scented, but was well decorated with gorgeous velvet and leather furniture. I choose a burgundy colored chair and fell back into its overstuffed cushion. I kicked off both of my shoes and enjoyed the soft warmth of the plush carpet. If only this could be my new life.

I let myself sink deeper into the cushion and closed my eyes. For a few moments I vanished into a new world. One with comfy furniture and long afternoon naps. Suddenly, I heard the creek of a door and my eyes flashed open. I was on both feet and in my mother's arms before I could even comprehend what was happening.

Her embrace spread warmth though my body. I pulled back from her and I could see my dad just a few steps back. I rushed over to greet his hug as well.

"You have three minutes." The peacekeeper told us in a monotone voice much like that of my teacher.

Both sets of eyes were puffy and red. My mother wasn't trying to hide it, but I could tell my dad was. I could feel hot tears streaming down my cheeks. This is the most I've cried since I was three.

So much needed to be said. Three minutes wasn't going to cut it.

"I love you." I told them both.

"We love you two, honey." My mom told us. My father's eyes were averted from us. I could tell he was crying again.

"Mom," I started choking back a sob. "Take care of Trout for me, please?" I needed someone to look after that poor stray dog. He can't survive in that big bad old world without someone to feed him.

"Of course."

"And listen, every time I've said I hated you and dad, I didn't mean it. I swear, and if I could I'd take it all back in a heartbeat." The tears wouldn't stop coming. It was like a flood of water was covering my face.

"I know, sweetie, I know." She said pulling me into a hug. Her own tears soaked through my dress.

"And you," I said addressing my dad "make sure you take good care of my river, alright?"

"Ok, princess." The sight of my dad so upset made me feel completely hopeless. I've never seen him cry before.

We did one last thirty second group hug. There were others things I wanted to tell them, I needed to tell them, but I couldn't find the words to say them so I summed it all up with a sloppy kiss and an "I love you." for each of them.

"Your three minutes are up." The peacekeeper told them. They left in tears and silent ready to repeat the whole process with their other child. This has got to be so tough for them. Both of their children have just been taken from them by the Capitol.

"You have one more visitor."

As those words were said I watched as my boyfriend, Alder, entered the room. This entire time I haven't thought about him once. He had completely slipped from my mind.

"Alder?" I asked silently unable to imagine it was him.

"Hey, Char." He said quietly looking at the floor. He awkwardly kicked at the rug with the tip of his shoe. His golden hair was slightly tasseled and his blue eyes showed no signs of pain or any emotion at all.

"You have three minutes." The peacekeeper said again like clockwork.

"Listen, Charlotte," Alder has never called me by my full first name before so I could tell something besides my impending death was on his mind. "we don't have much time. I… I, uhh, I can't be with you anymore.

"What?" I asked furious. I'm about to fight to death with twenty-three kids, one of them being my brother and what he's worried about most is ending our relationship? Wow, I really know how to pick them.

"The odds aren't exactly in your favor. I just, I can't have any strings tied to you anymore."

"You arrogant self-centered moron!" I said enraged. "I'm about to get myself killed in an arena, and you have the nerve to break up with me? Really, that's what's on your mind right now? Not the fact that someone you might have once cared about has a better chance of being struck by lighting and living than going into these Games?"

"Look, Char, it's not like that…"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You call yourself a human being!" I said interrupting him before he could finish the thought.

"Char…"

"Just leave."

"Char…"

"Leave!" I shouted. I could feel the veins popping out of my neck. I was full of bitter hatred toward him. How can a person be so indecent?

"I'm sorry." He told me before shutting the door behind him. "I picked up a near-bye vase on the table and slammed it into the door. Glass shattered and lost itself in the carpet.

"Hey!" the peacekeeper said sounding annoyed. I don't know why. It's not like he's the one who has to clean it up.

The more I thought about it the more I regretted what I had said to Alder. If I were him, I wouldn't want to be tied up in the chaos of the Hunger Games either. Besides, it was his totally lack of emotion that upset me the most.

All in all I felt like I's pretty much had the worst day anybody could ever possibly had. I'm going to die a cruel and painful death for the capitol's entertainment, my brother volunteered to join me in that cruel and painful death, and to top it all off my boyfriend just broke up with me. The last part didn't affect me so much. It was just the final straw that sent me overboard.

The Capitol

As we boarded the metal capsule like train car the smell of freshly baked bread and exotic spices hit my nose. It made me almost sick; I haven't had fresh bread in years. Laid out on a silver table were various fruits, vegetables, breads, cakes, candies and meats. I fought the urge to dive in with both hands.

The furniture was oddly shaped as though it had been beaten with a stick. Everything was shaded all different colors of green and the chairs were so bright it made me nauseas to even look at them. Unsightly paintings of people in funky costumes covered the walls.

Peeta and Katniss had already taken their seat at the table and were filling their plates. Oliver took my hand and gave it a gently squeeze. He was just as starving as I was. We cautiously sat down at the table expecting the food to disappear into thin air.

I piled on chunks of juicy veal and sliced garlic potatoes along with several servings of vegetables on a bed of wild rice. After shoveling as much food as I could into my face; my stomach had reached its maximum capacity, and I was barely able to eat another bite. Yet, I forced myself to make room for more. The flavors overwhelmed my palate which had been used to tiny, bland meals all of its life.

Effie watched disgusted with my brother and me the entire time we greedily gorged ourselves with food. Peeta and Katniss didn't seem too surprised at how hungry we were considering they've come from the same poverty stricken district that we have.

I barely had time to breathe between bites let alone have a conversation with our new mentors about how to survive the Games.

"So, let's start off by discussing your strengths." Katniss said while taking a bite of lamb stew.

"Well, I'm pretty good at fishing and I'm strong too." Oliver told her.

"Great, if there's water. Being strong will help you fight off the other boys there." Katniss replied.

"That also means you'll probably good with a sword or axe as well since you can put the power behind it. And what about you?" Peeta asked me cocking his head to the side. All eyes were on me. I swallowed the bite of bread had been chewing, but It seemed to ball up in my throat.

"I, uhh…" I replied awkwardly. "I guess I'm pretty smart."

"Smart?" Katniss said mockingly. "How is that going to help you?"

"I'm good with a knife too." I whispered embarrassed.

"Ok." Peeta said.

"Look," I said getting frustrated "We have countless books at home on different plants, animals, herbs, and all kinds of things like that. I've memorized practically all of them. I know what types of plants are useful for medical and eating purposes. I know where certain types of animals scavenge for food and take shelter." Katniss looked unimpressed. "I also know the exact spot where I could shove one prong of that fork into you and make you bleed to death in minutes."

After a few seconds Peeta finally broke the silence. "Well, those strengths will definitely be important in the Game, but when we arrive at the training arena we have to find some that will help you... knock out some of the competition."

"Right, of course." I said. Maybe Oliver was right. I don't stand a chance in these games, but I have more important things to worry about like how my brother basically just sentenced himself to a cruel and painful death.

We spent the next few hours discussing ways to find shelter, water, and food. All of which I already knew, and they were only going over the basics. When we finally arrived at the Capitol, I thought I was at a carnival. People with brightly tinted neon colored skin and unique hair colors. Their eyelashes were the length of a dog and they were wearing what looked like Halloween costumes.

The Capitol itself was filled with abstract buildings of all different designs. Some of their homes were even circular, but I couldn't imagine why. We arrived at high tech hotel where most of the other tributes had already arrived. There was an announcement that they would be playing scenes from the first "episode" of the Hunger Games in an hour.

Searching

When we traveled to the top of our


End file.
